Wings, Fangs and Blood
by FlipperDoodle
Summary: Payton was expecting Eric, waiting for him. What she wasn't expecting was to meet an old friend and fall in love with him.
1. Intro to OC's

Name: Payton (other names: Avalon, James)  
Physical Age: 12  
Mental age: 2359  
Hair color: White  
Eye color: Turquoise  
Birthday: May 1st, 361 AD  
Species: Angel  
Family: None alive  
Gifts: Element of Fire, Fly, Read Minds (when wanting, not automatically), can Glamour

Camilla Northman  
Physical Age: 21  
Mental Age: 568  
Hair Color: Reddish Brownish  
Eye Color: Brown  
Birthday: December 2nd, 1442  
Species: Vampire  
Family: Godric (Father, Brother, Son aka (Maker)), Eric (Brother)  
Gifts: Glamour


	2. I Was Expecting You

This is the first chapter and I just want everyone to know that I will be posting like every three days and they'll be about this legnth, maybe a bit longer if school doesn't get in the way. :)

* * *

"Let me in." A voice said, right outside a little girl's window, on the highest floor in the tallest tower.

"Didn't have to try and glamour me, I would've let you in anyways…" The tiny girl remarked, opening the wall window up to see a tall blonde Viking-like Vampire. He was floating in mid-air and shuffled into the little room.

The room had a wardrobe, a canopy bed, a desk with colored pencils and many notebooks and a wall bookcase on the opposite side, stacked to the brim with books. The Vampire glanced around his new surroundings as the girl sat at her desk, colored pencil in hand. "I knew you'd be coming," she murmured, holding up the drawing of himself, "I saw you in my dream."

"How so?" The only reason he had come was because he smelt something he has never smelt before. The mansion was on the edge of Dallas, Texas, away from all the other suburbs. "What is your name, young one?"

She giggled at the question and glided to the unnoticed music player underneath her canopy bed. "Why, sir, I am no younger then you, and you are well over 1000 years old. My name is Payton and I am 2,000 years old. Tell me, what made you come here?" She ignored his question and he would've ignored hers had he not been questioning himself on the matter.

"I honestly do not know. I smell strawberries dipped in chocolate and something I do not recall." She nodded and hopped onto the bed, facing him, with a book she had grabbed with super speed. She flipped thru the book with such easiness even though there was a Vampire in her bedroom and no one to hear her.

"Here we are…" Payton muttered, guiding her finger to the word. The word was 'Prophecy.' "Oh… So, you are him. I am she." He looked nonplussed. She held the cover up and looked at him expectantly but he still held the blank look. She sighed and asked his name,

"Eric Northman, Vampire Sheriff of Area 5, 1149 years old next week." She nodded and motioned him onto the bed.

"Well, Eric Northman. I am an Angel. Fallen straight from God and Heaven and such. I was plopped onto the Earth more then 2000 years ago. Each Angel has a Service and we all eventually find them. We are frozen at the age we figure this out. My Service died 1119 years ago, with you. My old Service was Ionic, a old Scandinavian warrior. He was actually your war mate, he died right before Death came. I had flee-d before you turned and also before Death heard me."

I traveled with Death for 300 years before he left one night before villagers found me. I have never seen him again and it aggravates me every day. The prophecy states that all Service's will be Human except for one, one will be Vampire. His Guider, aka me, will be in a girl body but wise with age. She will meet her lover the night she meets her Service. Both lover and Service will be Vampire and after meeting her will not longer be effecting my sun or silver. Stakes still harm them and they still fall asleep during the day but you shall not burn and you do not get the 'bleeds'. Sounds like a good deal, hm?" He nodded and strode to the bookcase.

"So, if you are my Guider, you shall meet your lover tonight. Does that prophecy of yours state anything else about that?" Eric's fingers traced over some of the covers, written in languages even he did not understand.

"Yes, actually. Ha! It states that it will be someone in your family. Vampire, most likely, I doubt you carried on the human Northman legacy. No offense. Any relatives I should know of?" He nodded to say 'non taken' and ran over the names of his family in his mind.

"Pam, my daughter. Godric, my father, and Camilla, my sister." I nodded and grasped my bed sheets in my hand. My tank top was suddenly very uncomfortable. I pulled my tank top over my neck and ignored Eric's stares as I groaned and bent my back. The pain went away and I stretched out my shoulders, the wings flapping around the room.

"Tell me, Eric. What color are my wings?" My wings are normally pure white, but I've learned from my other Angel friends that wings turn black (like nightfall) after finding your Service. After seeing your lover and service, your wings turn a gray color with black and white feathers scattered.

"Pitch black. Why? Oh, can you get a shirt on?" I laughed and bounced to the wardrobe, pulling on another black tank top with cuts to let the wings out to match my wings and black skinny jeans.

"Because, not only does that mean I'm awesome but, ha-ha, that means I met my Service in the last 20 minutes and you and I were the only people here. And, that, means that I need to move in with you, wherever you are, to help/protect you." He looked really confused but I took out a small suitcase and stuffed in with skinny jeans, tank tops, skater shoes and hooded jackets with one leather jacket.

"Uh… Ok?" I checked the time and it was only 11:46 so we had plenty of time until the end of the night. He saw what time it was and automatically stood. "I was heading somewhere to meet someone so you shall come too. We are heading to a friend's house in Dallas. Come, Payton."

I followed Eric out of the window with my suitcase in my arms. Eric was flying (totally floating, not flying, he didn't have wings or look like superman at all) and I was flying as well but of course, we went over this, I have wings. We stopped right outside of a simple house so I tucked in my wings, put on a black zip up hooded sweatshirt with a black leather jacket over that.

"Eric, thank goodness you're here. Oh, who is this?" A Hispanic woman opened the door and I dropped my duffle bag and stuck my hand out.

"This is Payton, she will be helping to look for Godric." The women nodded and let us into the almost all white house. Inside was a blonde human woman, brown haired Vampire standing beside her, Vampire wearing a cowboy outfit and one more Vampire, except a woman, with red hair and a frown upon her face.

"She does not smell Human!" The lady-Vampire retorted as she sniffed the air.

"Camilla, calm yourself. She is mine, you may not touch her." I giggled at the 'mine' part, because in actuality he is mine. "Payton, this is Camilla, my sister. Isabelle, Godric's right hand man, Stan, his left hand man. Bill Compton, Vampire that resides in my area and Sookie Stackhouse, his telepath Human." She gasped, huh, guess that information doesn't get shared often.

"Eric! How do we know we can trust her?" The human yelled at Eric. I growled and stepped in front of him, my fingers clenching and unclenching periodically.

"Look, _Human, _just trust him and I! You may have known him longer then I have but I can feel his every emotion. Don't doubt me when I say he wants to tear you apart-and not in a good way- right now." That seemed to knock some sense into her. Sure, I couldn't feel his every emotion but I did get a sense of it because he was my Service. The longer I know him, the more of his emotions I can feel.

"Sookie, calm down. I'm sure she can be trusted." It took all I had not to go 'sook-eh.' like he had, ha-ha, thank God for accents to make fun of. I nodded and plopped down on the white couch, contrasting greatly with my black outfit.

I blanked out for a little while, entranced by the fire. Each Angel was gifted with an element and mine was fire so it always had my attention. I had it my hand, making it larger and smaller, snapping my finger and making it appear, flicking it to make it dance in my hand. No one noticed and I didn't pay attention till Eric walked out. I jumped up, grabbed our bags and followed him outside.

"Oh, yeah, sure Eric. I can totally grab our bags, no problem." I muttered as I took off my leather jacket and sweatshirt and tucked them in between the handles on my bag. I held on to them both and flew after Eric's scent. It lead to a Vampire hotel and I could follow it more to the elevator. Well, this is a dilemma. Either: A: I could push every button and at every floor, I would sniff to see if he got off, or, B: sniff the buttons like a crazy person and get to the right floor quickly. I hastily put on my sweatshirt and leather jacket when people were staring my cuts in the tank top. B it is!

I walked into the elevator, which, lucky for me, had no passengers, and sniffed the buttons. I got his scent on the button '240-560' and pushed it, waiting for the door to open. I stepped out and held the bags in my hands, strutting down the hallway, sniffing occasionally. I got to the door '360' and knocked, waiting for the door to open.

The door opened and a fuming Eric stood there, normally I would ask why he was so angry but since I was supposed to be paying attention, I don't think that would help. "It is almost dawn, I will rest. Try not to get kidnapped or whatever. You may leave this room and here is a key," He handed me the key and walked into a room so I followed. He was getting into pajamas, "Yes?"

"Eric, I know we'll find him. Godric, I mean. I don't understand why you want him so much but I swear we will find him." I patted his shoulder and walked towards the door, "Rest well, please, don't stay up all day." I closed the door but right before the door clicked I heard him whisper,

"Godric is my maker."


	3. It as Her Fault

My eyes widened and I opened the door back up, walking towards him and getting a hug. I know, Eric? A hug! Well, we have to communicate. Even he can't deny that he senses it.

"I'm sorry, Eric. But I know we will find him. I can tell." He let go of me and I walked back out the door, whispering a good night to him. I walked into the living room and turned on the television, clicking to watch music videos. The first one was 'Good Things' by 'The Dangerous Summer'. I got bored around noon and wrote down a note that I was going to take a walk.

I left the room and didn't make it to the elevator before the Human, Sookie, was calling my name. "Payton!" I turned around and narrowed my eyes. She was glaring at me as I waved.

"Yes, Sookie?" I pressed the down button and brought my mind-walls down for a little bit. I would give her some insider… Well, actually, I wouldn't call it inside information… I would call it 'Feeding her the wrong information' or 'making her think not only can she break my wall but also that I'm a traitor to Eric'. 'Operation Stakeout is a GO!

_I wonder when Eric will figure out where he is. They probably have him chained with silver._ "You! You are traitor to Eric! You know where Godric is!" _Who is this crazy bitch?_ "SHUT UP!" I transformed my laughter into making a face that suggested she was crazy. "Where is he!" I shook my head and almost walked into the elevator before I felt a push from Sookie. _Oh, HELL NO, Bitch._

I turned around and punched her in the face, making her stumble back. She stood back up and took a swing at me. Me, being the most awesome creature in the world, dodged it. Long story short, I beat her up then left towards the lobby for some food. It was roughly 2:30 now, so, the restaurant would most likely making lunch now. I sat down at a booth and waited for a waiter. "What type of True Blood, or do you like the real stuff?" A medium sized tan man asked. I know I'm pale but, really, _it's day time_, fool.

"Ha-ha, I'm no Vampire. But, I will take a Cheese Burger with fries and a Dr. Pepper. Please?" He nodded and walked away, going to the back. I started singing 'Don't Stop Now' by 'The Maine' (AN: I was listening to the acoustic version) and got a bit distracted. When I was done, people were clapping. I opened my eyes, blushing, oops. I guess I got carried away.

After eating and relaxing, I paid the bill and walked back up to the room. Huh, Sookie got up. Good for her! I basically took a nap from 4:10 to 7:30, when Eric woke up. "Hey, Eric, if Sookie starts like… saying I'm a traitor, ignore her. I just wanted to get under her skin. Then she attacked me so I retaliated. Not my fault." He rolled his eyes and put his arms over my shoulder, leading me to a car outside of the hotel.

"I don't care. Bill and Sookie are over there, now. Also, don't show them that fire thing. Yeah, I saw that." I nodded and looked out the window of the car. Soon enough, we arrived at the white house again and I got out of the car. My arm brushed against the side of the wall and I hissed. Eric heard me and took my arm, bringing up the sleeve and looking at the bruise. "Sookie did this?" He muttered.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Remember, we got in a fight. She's more banged up then I am, don't worry." He nodded and dropped my arm back to my side. Striding into the house, I noted that Camilla looked slightly angrier then yesterday. Stan was no where in sight and Sookie and Bill were glaring at me.

"Eric, I have some valuable information from Payton's mind. Or who ever she really is. She knows where Godric is. She'll tell you." I looked at Eric and rolled my eyes.

"Silly Humans. Eric, look into my emotions." He played a good act, I swear he did. He nodded and shrugged at Sookie. Ha, bitch! By the way, my wall has been up for a while.

"Sookie, stop being angry at Payton all the time. She's done nothing wrong." Sookie huffed and back down on the couch she had jumped off. He took a good look at the bruises on her face, arms and legs and smirked at me. I could see he was slightly angry, he did like her a little bit.

"Sorry," I muttered to Eric, leaning back on my feet, inching towards the fire.

"I got it! I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of The Sun!" Once again, blanking out. Sookie had stood up and I was looking at the fire, entranced, once again. Eric was shocked, who would do this for him? Especially the human women he had been teasing.

"No! Sookie, it is too dangerous, no one can protect you!" Eric glanced at me and I smirked. Bill followed his smirk and glared holes into my head. "No, I will not have her going into a church filled with people who can hurt her. Including people you have." Ha-ha. I wonder who that last comment was aimed at.

"Let her, fool," The red haired Vampire finally spoke, at least, to me, "We need Godric back. Eric needs Godric back. _We_ need Godric back." I am guessing she is his lover.

"Bill, Sookie will be protected by Payton. I wish for Godric back and Payton wishes to make me happy. Correct, Payton?" I clenched my teeth together at the way he made it sound so… promiscuous.

"Yes, oh, kind master of mine." Cue eye roll here. Sookie smirked at me and I dropped mine, taking down my mental wall as well. _Why is Sookie being mean to me? She does not even know about Hayden. __**Therefore, she will find out eventually. After you not realizing some things and you get different personalities. **__Shh! Hayden! I do not plan to tell her that!_ With that, I pulled my walls back up. Dang, it is super easy to trick this woman.

She gasped and the smirk dropped. She seriously looked like she was about to cry. "P-Payton. I am so sorry! I didn't know you had a split personality!" I burst out laughing, falling to the floor.


	4. Avalon?

"Oh gosh! That-that's hilarious!" I crawled up the couch and then just fell back down. Moments later, I was up against the wall, held against my throat by Camilla,

"I have no time for your games. We will look for Godric; afterwards, I shall end you." Eric growled and spoke in a tongue known to me (he most likely did not know that I knew).

"Sie ist mein!" (She is mine!) Eric growled at Camilla. Neither knew that I did not need air to breathe; I was just highly uncomfortable with her in my personal bubble space.

"Eric! Sie soll weiterhin die Spiele, die wir keine Zeit haben für das Spiel! Wir müssen Godric. Oder er könnte hier nicht länger sein."(Eric! She shall continue to play the games we do not have time for! We must find Godric. Or else he might not be here longer.) Camilla spoke back, calmly. Eric stiffened his posture but kept his protective stance. Bill looked lost as well as Sookie. I believe Bill was not born before or near the Nazi-era.

I happened to be in Germany at the time, shadowing Eric and Death. I was silently watching, making sure no harm came to Ionic's war partner.

"Alright, Camilla. Außer, du sollst nicht enden sie! Sie ist immer noch mein und Sie müssen die Vampire Code zu respektieren. Godric haben Sie gelernt, besser als die. Jetzt bin ich doppelt so alt, Freigabe, was mir gehört." (Alright, Camilla. Except, you shall not end her! She is still mine and you must respect the Vampire code. Godric taught you better then that. Now, I am twice your age, release what is mine.) Camilla released me like Eric had said and stepped back, growling and muttering words under her breathe.

"Payton, come, we shall get you ready for the Fellowship for this morning. If you do not have an appropriate dress, I'm sure we can buy one tonight." Eric spoke, pulling me in, wrapping his arm around my shoulders in an older brother fashion.

"Ok, Eric. Can we go to Hot Topic? I'm sure the cashier and the shoppers would love your skin and how you got the right pale concealer to not look tacky, cheap, or fake."

"No, come with me." I huffed dramatically and followed him out to the car, hopping in the passenger seat. Man, I love his car!

Basically, we had spent two hours searching for a dress we both deemed appropriate and nice. It was a purple reddish dress with black lining on the hem, collarbone and waist. When we got back to the hotel, Isabelle was there and had her Human, Hugo with her.

They both insisted that Hugo would go with Sookie, not I, and pose as a couple wishing to get married at the church. To everyone else, this seemed quite reasonable but I had a bad feeling about this. I secretly agreed with Eric that I would help them, should they need it.

It was 8 am and I was getting up from my side of the bed at the hotel to take a shower and get ready for Church. I got into the dress and I finished my hair, straightening to perfect perfection. Even though my hair was already straight to a pin I still wanted to style it, making sure that it would not turn wavy randomly one day.

I walked down to the lobby of the hotel and watched Sookie and Hugo as they just walked out of the hotel doors, stepping into Hugo's car. I followed them out of the hotel but instead of driving, since I look like I'm 12, I ran. I may not be as fast as a car but considering I'm like 2300 years old, I'm fast.

Any who, I ran towards the Church (full speed ahead!) and got there roughly three to four minutes after Sookie and Hugo. I didn't enter the Church but instead watched carefully for any signs of distress coming from the Church. I scouted the area countless times until nightfall and still no sign of Sookie, Hugo, or distress.

Eventually, Eric and Isabelle showed up and I merely shrugged, "No signs of distress, all stays the same except Sookie nor Hugo have come out." Eric looked enraged and Bill was no where to be seen. Isabelle looked worried and we thought of a plan to get the two humans out of the Church.

"I'll go in and get them, come back with Godric and we go home." I was about to protest but Isabelle nodded stiffly and Eric ran inside the Church. Two minutes past silently between us and I grew nervous. I felt something in Eric, not love but, admiration. I ran inside and found them in the basement. Eric was standing in front of a 17-year-old boy, and Sookie was on the floor in her dress, buttoning it up. Hugo was on the floor unconscious.

"Godric." Eric whispered, emotion in his voice, pure and sweet. He kneeled on the floor in front of Godric. Sookie looked gob smacked and I was smiling slightly at the beautiful moment in front of me.

"You are a fool for sending Humans after me." Godric told him, his voice hard. I could tell that Eric felt hurt. Why would he not be congratulated when he rescued his maker? Why was his Maker not being tied up, since he's not, why's he still here?

"I had no choice. These, savages, seek to destroy you. Eric looked up from the floor, at Godric, hinting at getting Godric out as soon as possible.

"I'm aware of what they have planned," Oh shit, "This one betrayed you." Freaking Hugo. I knew I didn't like him for a reason.

"He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us." Sookie looked so calm and/or spooked at the thought of Godric and Eric having a 'special' moment together. I think something happened that I missed.

"How long has it been since you fed?" I scanned the floor and noticed a hefty man, broken necked, on the floor. He must've done something to Sookie for Godric to come in and save her.

"I require very little blood anymore," The alarms blared and I tried to not cover my ears from the horrible sound, "Save the Humans, go on."

"I am not leaving your sigh-" Eric started to protest,

"I can take care of myself." "We have to go!" Both Godric and Sookie spoke at the same time, Sookie heading towards the door, Godric looking down at Eric with irritation etched into his features.

"Spill no blood on your way out. Go." Godric told him, dismissing any thoughts about leaving with Godric. Eric looked towards me and I nodded, I would stay with him.

"Godric, this is Payton. She is not Human, she shall stay with you." I suddenly remembered Camilla in all of this and thought of why she was not here. Godric regarded me with a sober glance then nodded at Eric, agreeing that I was a decent candidate to stick around.

The moment Eric and Sookie left back up the stairs, Godric stepped towards me, threateningly. "Why are you here, Avalon?" I searched his eyes then glanced around at our surroundings curiously.

"Death, I do not wish to cause trouble nor harm you or your child. I am merely here for Eric. He is… He holds a special place in my heart, much like you did. 1600 some years ago." He speculated the suggestion that I was Eric's lover but shrugged it off, deciding that I was his Guider.

"I always knew you were the prophecies' Guider. Come, Avalon, Eric is waiting for us." I nodded and we were upstairs in a flash, on the higher part of the…area? I honestly don't know, I've never been to a Church.

"Enough." There were Vampires littering the floor, two in the middle, who were attacking the Humans in the nearest proximity. Most of which were being held by a Vampire by the throat, ready to get punctured by their sharp canines.

None made any move to switch positions, "You came for me, I assume?" Godric asked again, an underlying tone of power. "Underling?"

"Yes, Sheriff." Stan muttered out. Throat still in a close area of his Vampire teeth.

"These people have not harmed me. You see, we can co-exist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for, help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" All Vampire's cast questioning glances at Godric then at Mr. Newlin, waiting for an answer.

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans." Oh wow! This guy is so stupid! Vampires and many other supers ate Humans! They were meals! If anything, we are sub-Vampires! "Kill me, do it. Jesus will protect me." He loosened his tie and kneeled in front of Eric.

"I'm actually older then your Jesus. I wish I could've known him, but, I missed it." Yep, and I'm older then Godric. The face on Newlin's face when he heard that: Priceless. Godric ran down to the main area, in front of the others and raised Mr. Newlin by his throat, in front of the congregation.

"Good people, who of you are willing to die for this man's madness?" Newlin glanced at his 'soldiers of the sun' questioningly. Everyone looked at each other, gob smacked. No one would come forward. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone. People go home, it's over now."

People started filing out of the church and I walked over from my spot at the top, where Godric was, to stand beside Eric and check for marks. "I'm fine, Payton. All wounds are healed." I nodded and stepped back.


	5. Water is Comforting

**I feel bad cause I took a day longer and it's shorter then usual but I figure, out and short is better then late and long :/ I know no one probably reads this area/this story in general but, if you do, thanks! :)**

* * *

"I dare say, my faith in Human kind is much stronger then yours," Newlin looked up to see the receding figures of all who stood by him when he was on the winning side, "Come."

"Sir, after what these Humans have done to you…" Stan stood in front of him, objecting to his decision on leaving in peace with no bloodshed.

"I said, come." Oh! Owned, b*tch! Stan got out of his way and let Godric march out, Eric and I following him out the door.

* * *

I stood by Eric, watching as people flowed in and out of rooms, conversing. Being in that tower for so long made me have a different personality. I was quiet most of the time but, I do have an other personality that makes me random, fun. Eric talked with Jason Stackhouse and I saw Sookie with Bill.

After a little while of Eric and I standing in peaceful silence, Bill came over to talk to Eric, alone. I wonder where Sookie was. I moved to Godric's area of seating and sat next to him. "What shall I call you?" I asked, ignoring the gazes of the Vampires near me.

"Godric, my days as Death are long over. It has been a very long time since I have seen you, Avalon. Do you still go by that name?" He seemed calm and serene in his surroundings but I had gone all over the Europe and Russia area with this man, I knew him like the back of my thumb.

"Payton, James, and Avalon. Those are the three names I have ever gone by. You may call me Avalon. Just for old times sake." He smiled slightly, recalling the ever lasting memories of us running thru the country side, all night long. I knew him when he was Human. That's how far back we went.

Isabelle came in with Hugo before Godric could reply, "Here is the one who betrayed us." She kicked Hugo in the back of the knees, making him grunt and fall to the ground. Sissy.

"Hugo," Everyone gathered around Godric, Isabelle, Hugo and I, "He is your Human, is he not?" The wheels turning in everyone's head, they couldn't see where this was going.

"Yes, he is." She spoke, that hint of proud no longer there.

"Do you love him?" That caught many people by surprise. Godric's eyes calculated and flickered between Isabelle and her Human. If she loved him, why must she pay the price for her horrible mistakes? It would hurt enough to send him away.

"I-I thought I did." She spoke meekly. Normally the word meek and Vampire are only in the same sentence is when there's an 'isn't' in between. Godric could tell that she did and I could tell as well, the love emanated from her.

"It appears you still do." I glanced at the others, taking in glances of the sympathetic, angry and emotionless faces of the Vampires and Humans.

"I do, I do. But, you are my Sheriff. Do with him as you please." Stan looked bored out of his mind. I don't understand why Tiffany made him. Tiffany and I were such good friends and I told her that she'd only create a demon if she made her boyfriend a Vampire. But, nope. Dear old, Tiff, still reckless.

Seconds passed by. Tension in the room. Would Godric play it nice and tell Hugo that he will pay, but, not with his life? Or will Godric mercilessly kill Hugo in front of Isabelle? "You are free to go." Or… Tell him he's free to go. I knew that Godric wasn't as cold hearted as he was as Death.

"What?" Stan yelled out, stepping closer to Isabelle and Hugo.

"The Human is free to go." Godric repeated, power clear in his voice. "And do not return, I fear it is not safe for you here." Godric cast a glance at Stan then Hugo, clearly sending a message on who would most likely punish Hugo.

"This is a travesty." Stan replied, in his awful gruff voice.

"This is my verdict," Godric retorted quickly, all Vampires on toes to see what would happen, "Eric. Escort them out, make sure they leave, unharmed." Eric stood near the door, standing out but blending in with all other Vampires.

"Yes, Godric." Eric murmured, grabbing Hugo, pulling him outside. Isabelle thanked him and the crowd dispersed, leaving Godric and I alone again. We sat in small silence, him gracefully accepting the welcome committee and I sitting, observing.

Eventually, I got up and walked out the back door, by the pool. I slipped out of my over garments and was left in my bra and panties. I jumped into the pool, cannon ball style. I opened my eyes and swam around under the calming stars.

I sat under the pool, thinking for a while until I realized that it wasn't helping me any. I climbed out and dried off quickly, my hair going back to the short style within moments of my fingers combing thru it. I walked back in right when the house shook from an explosion. Crap, why am I missing everything?


End file.
